Death road
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Naruko is on death road and Sasuke is a college student that wants to know about her life for an essay. Will sasuke get her story or will she die without her life story being told
1. Chapter 1

**Naruko is on Death road, as Sasuke is a college student walking on an essay about condemend prisoners. What will Sasuke do when he falls in love with the prisoner?  
_**

I was sitting in my dorm room looking at pictures of prisoners who was on death road. He did not want to write an essay about someone who's roommate took the remote making his other roommate stab him. He wants someone young and looked so inocent that no one would mistake them as a crimal. He went through about fouty-nine papers before he stumble across a face that could make his heart stop. He then began reading the background of the convint.

_Naruko Uzumaki: age: 16_

_Charged with the murder of Sakura Haruno on January 15 1992. Sakura was bestfriends with Naruko Uzumaki when one Sakura disappeared. Naruko was the only suspecte who ever see Sakura alive. Her body was discovered in the stream right now the road of Naruko's house. Her jacket was in Naruko trash outside covered blood. Naruko clamed to be inocent, but there was no proof. Naruko Uzumaki is being sentence to ten years in prirson before sentence to death no date yet._

'Hmm intrusting, maybe they have some more information online.' Sasuke thought, as he went onto youtube. All he had to put in was Naruko Uzumaki's death road. He click the first video that came up. He plugged in his headphone and put the volume on high for him to hear

_13 year old Naruko Uzumaki has been arrested for the murder of Sakura Haruno whos' body was found out by the river. As you can see right behind me that the police is taking Naruko who screaming._

_"I didn't do it! You got the wrong person! PLEASE!"_

_The only evidents that the police have is the bloody jacket found in Naruko's trash_

_"NO!"_

_This is channel 5 news. That's all todays news_

Sasuke smiled at the screen , knowing that he found what he wanted. He grabbed her file and head to his teacher's room. Lucky for Sasuke that Kakashi was in his classroom doing work that he missed for reading to much porn. Sasuke stood there at the door way watching his teacher for a second before knocking twice to get his attention.

Kakashi looked up from his papers and saw sasuke standing there; he gave him a smile then waved him in.

"You found something to write about?" Sasuke walked right in and set the file down on his desk. Kakashi picked up the paper and looked at it. "You know, three other people picked her."

"I'm sure, but I was hoping that I go see her and ask her some questions beside's getting information for the internet." Kakashi looked up at the papers right to Sasuke.

"That's the first time someone ever wanted to do this, but I don't think she wants to talk to anyone anymore. Many reporters wanted to get her story, but she declined thanks to the fact that her story still won't save her life." Sasuke shruggled his shoulder.

"I'm willing enough to try. I'm really intrusted in this girl's life and I want to know more." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

After Sasuke was done talking to Kakashi he made his way back to his dorm and began writing a letter for a visitation form.

_Dear Ms. Uzuamki  
My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm a student in college working on a essay. I'm intrusted in your life and I was wondering if I can get a visitation form so I can have an interview with you. Can you give me a call or send me a letter about your dicition. The schools number is (745) 848-4567. Please give me a responce._

Sasuke was sitting in class taking down some notes when the class phone rang. Kakashi walked over and picked up the phone.

"Kakaski...who...sasuke...yeah he is here." Sasuke looked up when he heard his name. Kakashi waved him over and Sasuke did. He stood behind Kakashi waiting. The sound of the door opening behind him got him and the class attention.

"I have a letter for Sasuke Uchiha." The unknown student said. Sasuke raised his hand letting him know who he was. Kakashi then passed the the phone to him. Sasuke took it and held the phone up to his ear, as he took the letter.

"This is Sasuke."

_"Sasuke Uchiha? My name is Naruko Uzumaki; you know, the girl that is on death road. I got your and by now you should have recieve my letter telling you my answer."_

Sasuke was in total shock that he was talking to Naruko Uzuamki, but then he remembered the letter in his hand. He quickly opened and undid the letter. Sasuke's heart stopped when he read the big words on the paper. One was his the other one was her's. He can hear Naruko chuckling in the background.

_"Nice try. Found someone else you douchbag."_ The the line went dead, as Sasuke just stared at the paper with the words that was sending anger through his vains. The whole classroom was in silence just staring at him, as the paper was shaking in his hands with the words repeating in his head.

_Not interested! Piss off._

**To be continued**


	2. Form

Not interested? Not interested! Are you kidding me! I ask for one favor from this girl with no life and she is not interested. I ran out of the classroom and straight to my dormroom to start writing another letter to her. There was no way I was giving this up, not now, never. I'm a Uchiha and Uchiha's get what they want.  
_

For the pass week I have been sending Naruko letter's to make her change her mind, but she either returns the letter or a short sentence telling me to piss off. I sat in class glaring at everyone who wanted to talk to me. I had so much on my mind and I did not want to be bothered. Kakashi asked me four times if I wanted to change people for this essay, knowing that I'm not getting anywhere.

I slam my fist on my desk and slam my head on it. Many people in my class are thinking that I'm losing my mine, but in truth: I am. I wanted to pull my hair out so bad right now and I was about to when I heard the door to the class room open. I did not pay any attention though.

"Hey Kakashi I got the visitation form from Naruko." The moment I heard that my head snapped up.

"That's great Iruka." My math teacher smiled.

"Yes, I can't wait to see her." Just then the bell rang and everyone started piling out of the classroom, but I sat there in my seat. "Hey Kakashi I need your help with something. It's those piles of papers that you said you will help me on. Can help me carry them here?" Kakashi sign before getting up, I knew it was his lunch break and all he reads is porn: pervert. The two teachers have left the class room leaving me alone.

I looked on Kakashi's desk to see the visitation form laying there. There was my golden ticket to get in and talk to Naruko. I slowly stood up picking up my bag and walked over to the desk. I stood right in front of the desk and glanced at the paper like it was a piece of meat. I held my breath and snatched the paper up and shoved it in my bag. I very quickly walked out of the classroom and head down to lunch.

When I came around the corner I started running outside. I was so eager to sign my name on the paper that I sprinted to my favorite lunch spot so I can be alone. I walked underneath the Sakura tree. I sat down and took out a pen and the form. I also took out a hard cover book so I can write on it. I stared down at the form that seemed like an hour before starting filing it out. I answered all the question it asked me and what was my relationship to the prisoner. I had a hard time to figure that one out, but I just put friend. I'm going to talk to this Naruko Uzumaki even if I do get in trouble with my father. Since today is friday I will go down to the prison and turn in the visitation form and see Naruko  
_

The next morning I got up around 9:30 am and started getting dress. Since the prisoners can't have visits until 10:00 I dicided to sleep in later so time will go by fast. I got dress in some blue and gray camouflage pants, black tight T-shirt with boots, and dog tag. For some reason I love the idea of the military heros. I grab my wallet, keys, and the form then ran down stairs. I ran pass the dining room where my family where and I was out the door.

The prison is only twenty five minutes away from my home which was good to me since I did not want to stay in the car that long anyways.

I pulled up into the parking lot and killed the engine and grabbed what I needed to get inside. I walked up to the station until I the front desk where a office was right behind a bullet proof glass.

"May I help you?" I cleared my thraot.

"Um yes I'm to visit my friends Naruko Uzumaki."

The officer looked up at me. "Are you in the system?"

"No, but I have my form." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my form and and slid it under a small opening. The office picked it up and analyzed it.

"Ok Sasuke Uchiha. Can see you I.D." I once again reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet for my license. He gave it a one quick glance before nodding. "Ok step inside, so we can search you." The officer press a button to make the door on my left open. I put my wallet back in my pocket and went inside and was stop by a male officer.

"Spread out so I can pat you down." I spread my arms and legs he him to do a quick search. "Clear!" And the door on the other side of the room open for me to walk in. He wave me to follow and I did. He lead me down to a long hallway before making a right and other right before we stopped at a door. The officer grabbed his set of keys and unlocked the door. "Number 42 just sit there and wait."

I gave him a smile. "Thank you." I said before walking inside. I walk down the row of chairs before coming up to right chair. I sat down and took a deep breath. I know she was going to be pissed, but right now I did not care. I then heard the door open of the other side of the glass.

"Naruko Uzumaki you are waited in case 42, now hurry up!"

Oh boy this is going to get ugly

**To be continued**


	3. visit

I inhaled holding my breath, as I saw her came into view with hand cuffs and a orange jumpsuit. Her hair was down and she looked like she has not slept at all. Naruko looked at up and her eyes was in shock. The guarid undid her cuffs, as she just stood staring at me trying to figure out who I was.

The officer then shoved her into the chair. I grabbed the phone and held it up to my ear, as she just stared me she did the same.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm the one who wrote you to ask for an interview." Just that Naruko shot a glare at me and slammed the phone back on the hold and was about to stand up, but I banged on the bullet proof glass to stop her. This was my chance wot get and interview with her and I can't loss it now. "PLEASE NARUKO!" I yelled through the glass. She turned back to me like I was crazy. Naruko rolled her eyes and sat back down. She grabbed the phone back, as I did the same.

"What do you want?" She snapped through the phone.

I stared at her not sure how to start the conversation, so just cleared my throat. "Naruko, you were sent here at the age of thirdteen, right?"

"Yes." She said as she lean back against the chair looking right at me. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Naruko please talk to me about what happen."

"There is nothing to tell."

"You know I'm just going to keep coming back here until you talked." I said glaring at her. If she thinks I'm going to give up this oppertuity.

Naruko signed and set the phone down on the table and ran her fingers through her hair. She then snatched the phone off the table and held it back up to her ear. "Your not giving me much of a chose are you?" I smirked at her and shook my head 'no'.

"No, I want to know what happen and I'm not giving up on finding out what happen."

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Alright fine. Next visit, I will answer your question."

"But-"

"No!" She yelled through the phone. "It's bad enough that you are here which I don't know how you were able to get in without an visitation form. How?"

How was I suppose to tell her that I took it from my teacher. Maybe lieing a little would not hurt. "I found it on the floor at my school."

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Damn it Iruka." She then turned her full attention back to me. "Okay Sasuke, since your not really giving me much of chose; I will answer your question and tell my half of the story before my death comes."

For some reason I felt bad for her, so I hope to get her story out.

**To be continued**


	4. I DIDNT KILL HER

I was sitting on the other side of the bullet proof glass with a note bad in my hands with the phone being held against my head and shoulder.

"Naruko, you were third-teen years old when you murdered Sakura Haruno, is that right?" I looked up at her and she looked like she wanted to kill herself.

"That's what the forms says and the police, so yes." I can hear the dought in her words, as she layed her head against her hand.

"Are you saying you didn't." Naruko glared at me and slammed her fist against the table making me just sit there like nothing was wrong.

"I know I didn't murder her okay. God they said that picture can be a thousand words, but they are all bull shit; because just from what they found, they think I'm a murderer! Look, I didn't kill her. Someone set me up." I wrote down her words and I can hear her sign. "Why do I even bother trying. Your not going to believe a word that I say, so yes I did." I glance up at her from my notebook. I my notebook down and grab hold of the phone as I leaned in closer to the bullet proof glass.

"Naruko, I know that you are getting pissed off about people not believing your side of the story, but all the evidence proved that-"

"It dosn't prove shit!" Naruko cut me off. "That's what happens when people set you up, Sasuke. They turn to the bestfriend so that way, so the officers think I did it out of a jealous rage." Now we are getting somewhere. What coud the jealousey be about? Clothing, men, women, or their lives?

"Okay you said jealous rage, what do you mean by that?" Naruko sigh and leaned back against her chair.

"There was a boy that Sakura was dating, nineteen years and went to the same high school as us. He and Sakura started dating three month before she died." Hmm nineteen and Sakura was about the same age as Naruko.

"Was their relationship illeagel?" I asked as I held my notebook up and my pen ready to write.

Naruko snickered a bit. "Sakura was a few months younger than me Sasuke, so yeah it was forbidden." I scrible down the information that Naruko just told before I began to question her again.

"How old was he again?"

"19"

"His name?"

"Sai something, I didn't have a change to know his last name." This is getting good, nineteen year old man high school student dating a thirdteen year. Something then didn't make any sence to me then. How could Naruko and Sakura be thirdteen years old and in high school; they should have been in 8th grade.

I looked up at naruko with a cerious look on my face. "Naruko, how could Sai be the same school as you if you were in 8th grade?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Sakura and I studied a lot that we skipped a grade." That makes sense.

"Okay, can you cee me about this Sai person?"

Naruko rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "God where to begin, umm he was pale, black hair, always smiling, and a good drawer. Sakura showed me apicute that he drew for her." I continued carrying on with my notes, snapping glances at Naruko as she spoke.

"Can you tell me about the jealous part."

Naruko ran her figures through her hair to get the bangs out of her eyes. "There were a rumor going around the school that Sai would cheat on his girlfriend everytime and sleeps with his girlfriend before leaving them." Naruko leaned back the table and her arms stretched out in front of her.

"Were you part of it?"

She then look straight into my eyes with hatred. "Yes, but I didn't sleep with Sai; he wanted to sleep with me."

I got kinda confuse. "I though you did know him that well?" Is she lying to me?

"I didn't, he followed me around, but I didn't talk to the guy." I wrote down what she said. "They were arguing one day." I looked up from my notes. "I got a call from Sakura one night when I was at the graveyard, visiting my parents; she was crying her eyes out. I was confused about why she was crying until she told me that I betrayed her; saying that I took the one she really loved away. I asked what she was talking about, but she hanged up on me. I tried calling her back, but she still didn't answer. I left the graveyard around 10 pm when I got a txt from her to meet her at her house. I went and got there around 10:24 pm. I knocked on her door, but she didn't answer or anything. I waited for ten minutes before I went home and hoped to talk to her the next morning, but she didn't come to school and I was arrested."

Her parents are dead? "When did you parents die."

Her face became serious. "January 15 1991." _'What a minute.' _I snatched the case file off the counter in front of me and started searching for the date of Sakura's death. On the fifth page; on the very top was the date of January 15 1992, Sakura's death. I went into shock when I looked up at Naruko. Sakura died on the anniverary of Naruko's parent's death.

Tears were forming in her eyes before she broke and screamed into the phone. "I DIDN'T KILL HER SASUKE!"

To be continued


	5. Innocent

I didn't sleep for the past two days and that was starting to scare my mom. My dad didn't like my behavior so far and my teachers were getting concern. Today I was sitting in class with Naruko's words running through my head over and over.

'My parents died on January 15 1991'

'On January 15 Sakura Haruno was found dead in a river.'

'I didn't kill her Sasuke.'

"-suke, Sasuke,

Sasuke_," _The calling of my name pulled me out of my thoughts. I blinked three times and looked up to the front of the class to Orochimaru. He was giving a death glare that would scare the hell out of everyone. "See me after class since you like to day dream so much."

"Yes sir." I muttered before giving him my full attention again.

~X~

"Sasuke, what is going on with you? You are the top student of this school and this is the first time you started to day dream in my class." I sat in front of Orochimaru's desk with my head down to not make an eye contact. "What is going on with you?"

I shrugged my shoulders and lean back against the chair. "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Orochimaru sigh and stood up from his chair. "Well then, I going to make a call to your parents and inform them about this." Just like that he walked out of the classroom; leaving me along.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath before snatching my bag off the ground and headed to my next period.

~X~

I sat there in on the couch with the biggest head ace in the world, as my dad paced right in front of me. "This is no excuse Sasuke, none. Why are you acting like this?" I didn't look up from my lap as I answered well more like questioned.

"You arrested Naruko Uzumaki right?" Father froze where he stands in shock.

"What?"

"Naruko Uzumaki, the girl who murdered Sakura Haruno at the age thirteen; did you arrest her?"

Father gave me our famous Uchiha glare. "Why are you asking me this?" I shrugged my shoulders and got up from the couch and made my way out the door. "Sasuke, don't you walk away from me!" I just continue to walk until I was out of the door and in my car. I speed out of the drive way and made my way to the library to do some research.

~X~

It was very quiet in the library as I was taking down notes from the computer for the January 15 1992. They showed pictures as Sakura's body in the river and other pictures of the crime scene. I got lucky when it showed me Sakura's address. I quickly wrote it down and walked out of the library.

I punched in the address in my GPS before taking off down the road. I head down to Main Street when I was passing a cemetery. I stared at it as I drove past it; I began getting a weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach, but I just continue driving.

Five minutes later I was the house the Haruno's. I parked on the side of the road before getting out. It was a nice little house in a great neighborhood. Kids were playing in the street and parents are raking the leaves in the lawn.

I walked up to the door and stood there with my hand raised high ready to knock. Right before my fist connected with the door, it swung open and I was face to face with a shot gun. Okay, maybe wasn't a friendly place.

"Who are you?" The small women with pink hair asked with a voice filled with anger. "Are you a reporter?"

I slowly raised my arms up. "No ma'am, I just need a few questions about Sakura?"

"Why do want to talk about my baby?"

"Because, I have a feeling that Naruko had nothing to do with it." With that she low down the weapon and wave me in.

"Naruko is a good little girl and always will be. I treat her like she was my own daughter." She said, as Mrs. Haruno set the shoot gun down by the door. "Please have a seat." She waved at the dirty couch that I was afraid to sit on it.

"Umm, I'll stand; was Sakura and Naruko good friends?"

"Oh yes, the best of friends; they grew up together and when Naruko's parents died she would stay over a lot."

"Were they arguing about somebody?"

Mrs. Haruno snorted. "Yeah, that damn boy that Sakura was dating. The boy was six years older than Sakura and Naruko wanted her to leave him. I knew that boy did want my baby, he wanted Naruko." Okay now we are getting somewhere.

"How do you know this?"

"The way he looks at her, like she was a piece of meat. Every time Sakura would go out with him, he would want Naruko to come and when she doesn't he cancels his plans he had with Sakura." I wrote down every word she was saying.

"Do you have a name for him?"

"Sai Yamato." 'Sai' so this is the guy. I wrote down the name before smiling up at Mrs. Haruno and thanking her. I was just about to step out the door when another question came to mind.

"Where did Naruko live?"

"In her old house that is just a mile away on Main Street; small yellow house on the right." She lived on Main Street?

"Thank you."

I got back in my car and made my way home, but as I pass the cemetery again; I remembered something that Naruko said.

'I at the graveyard visiting my parents,'

Naruko was only thirteen when Sakura died, so she was too young to even have a car. It would have taken her about 25 minutes to even get Sakura's by walking.

'I was there until 10 pm and got there around 10:24 pm, but she wasn't there.'

Oh my god! I made an illegal U-turn making car honk their horns. I just flipped them the figure before driving through the gates of the cemetery. I pulled to the main office and ran inside. The man behind the counter was talking on the phone when I ran up.

"Excuse me?" The man told me to hold on a second. He was on the phone for two minutes before hanging up.

"Yes sir?"

"Is the Uzumaki's buried here?"

"Yes sir."

"What time dose the cemetery close?"

"10 pm." I then just stared at him as my body became frozen. "Is everything okay sir?"

"Y-yes," I then walked out of the office and looked up at the sky. Naruko is innocent.

To be continued


	6. Surprise

I sat there on the other side of the bullet proof glass staring at Naruko who was crying with tears of joy. She clapped her hands to together like she was praying and looked up at the ceiling.

"Finally a believer, thank you lord jesus!" I smiled and shook my head. I'm glad that my news to her was good, but now all I need to do is make everyone here believe she is innocent too.

I looked into her innocent blue ocean eyes and made me get the feeling of wanting to get closer to her. I looked back at guard that was blocking the door at the end before getting an idea. I turn back to Naruko and gave my first time sweet smile. "I have to go now Naruko." She then became shocked and confused.

"Is everything okay?" Naruko started becoming scared. "Did I do something wrong." I chuckled and shook my head 'no'.

"Everything is fine Naruko, but since my dad was on the case; I might be able to get some answers to save your life." Tears fell from the corner of her eyes.

"Please don't go yet Sasuke." She pleaded, like a child who's daddy will leave forever.

I smiled up at her and talked through the phone. "I'll be back, I promise."

"Please come back tomorrow, it's my birthday and I want to talk someone besaides have someone in the cell sneak me in some cigarretts." 'It's Naruko's birthday?' I asked myself as I started to remember the date of her birth.

October, October 10, October 10th is her birthday!

That is tomorrow! My plan that I got for her is perfect for a present, but I should get her a little something too since she didn't have a decent birthday for a couple of years.

"I will be here tomorrow Naruko, count on it." I gave her one more smile before hanging the phone back up and began collecting my stuff. I look back up at Naruko and saw an officer standing right behind her. He forced Naruko on her feet before locking handcuffs on her wrist. I glared at the officer, as I began walking to the exit.

~X~

"Hello and welcome Frank's charm shop, how can I help you?" I women behind the glass counter asked me as I looked at the necklaces in the glass storage.

"No thank you, just looking." I said not even bother to look at her.

"Let me know."

I nod my head and continue to looking around the store to find something Naruko might like. Just when I was about to give up after looking around for thirdy minutes, my eyes caught somthing. I walked over to the end of the store where the last box was and found the perfect gift for her.

It was a golden orange fox with blue diamond eyes with a silver chain; it was perfect. I looked around until my eyes laied on the lady who asked me for help in the ever beginning. Her 's caught mine and I waved her over. She smiled and dropped whatever she was doing, then made her way over to me.

"Did you find something you like?"

"Yes, the golden orange fox please." Her eyes went wide like I was crazy.

"Sir, that's $800, are you sure."

I rolled my eyes before telling her to ring it up so I can get the hell out of here, but before I left; I asked the lady to engrave something on the back of the fox. I hope Naruko will love it.

To be continued


End file.
